What Happens at the Holiday Party
by l8r alyg8r
Summary: Alice goes with Rose and Bella to a Holiday Party. Alice is unsuccessful in love. She meets Jasper and they give it a go. ONE-SHOT! LEMON! Read & Review! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Twilight. I only wish I did. This is based entirely off of SM's characters. I again OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Alice Point of View**

Rosalie was going to some holiday party at one of her cousin's houses. His name eludes me at the moment. Rose had invited both me and Bella, insisting it would be loads of fun. Right. Don't get me wrong, I love parties. I just don't feel the need to go to one where I don't even know the host.

"Alice! I hope you're ready! We have five minutes before we have to go!" Rose shouted as she banged on my door. She'd helped Bella with her outfit for the party but I was left on my own. Normally I don't have a problem with outfits and make up, and tonight was no exception, I was just going extra slow so we wouldn't be the first people there and have to endure the horrible meet and greet thing.

"I'm ready!" I called back and it wasn't a second before she burst through my door. Rose, as usual, looked great. She was wearing a red velvet, off the shoulder dress that ended right above her knees. If the end looked innocent enough, the top made up for it. Her dress had a deep V that accentuated her cleavage perfectly. Her beach blonde hair contrasted perfectly with her bright blue eyes.

Bella stepped in the door behind her. She looked great too, no doubt to Rose's approval. Bella was wearing a silk white dress very similar in fashion to Rose's, except she had little rhinestones around her bust and the cut wasn't as deep. Her dark mahogany hair fell in curls around her heart shaped face, her brown eyes shining from beneath them.

"You look very pretty Alice." Bella commented, leaning around Rose.

"You look nice too Bella. I'm sure Edward will approve." I said. Bella's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Edward and Bella were cute together. They'd met at another party of ours a few months ago.

"Thanks." Bella mumbled quietly.

"And Rose, I'm not sure how long you're going to be at the party when Emmett sees you", I smiled and Rose nodded, no hint of embarrassment with her.

"Oh I'm quite sure I won't be there for long." She smiled brightly. She and Emmett had been dating for almost a year. They were perfect for each other, just like I thought Bella and Edward are. "And you, Alice. If you don't stun every available guy there, well, something's just wrong with them!" She screamed.

Yeah, I wish. I had no luck with guys. I'd been on countless blind dates thanks to Rose and Bella, but none of the guys turned out to be anything. There was never any real connection. They were all too egotistic, self centered, snobby, dumb, or one track mind guys. I had no doubt I might catch the eyes of some men there, but I wasn't hoping for anything.

I was wearing a strapless green silk dress. It was a scoop neck, but nothing too crazy. It ended just below my knees. Longer than Rose's or Bella's. It was tight at the top and flared at the bottom. My short hair was fashioned the best I could get it to be and I was wearing very minimal make up, but I thought it looked okay.

"It doesn't matter Rose." I mumbled, suddenly feeling very ashamed of my history. Or, lack thereof.

"It does matter! I swear we will find you a man!" She said as she rushed over to me and held my hands in hers.

"I'm too old for it. Most people have someone by now." I tried to stop her from going on a rant about how there's someone for everyone.

"Alice, you are only twenty five! That is not old." Bella said, stepping up to hold the hand Rose wasn't using a death grip on. I looked in their eyes and saw they had more hope for me than I did. _That is pathetic_, I thought. I nodded my head slowly.

"Yeah, whatever. Can we just go and get it over with?" I asked. Rose nodded.

"Trust me Alice, there's someone for everyone." Ugh, not this.

"Actually Rose, there are about twice as many girls as there are boys in the world." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but some girls aren't into guys and some girls just give up." She said, sending me a very pointed look.

"All right. Let's go." Bella said as she started out of my room. Rose followed with me behind her.

We walked out of the condo we all shared and went over to Rose's BMW. She pressed the unlock button on her key and the headlights flashed.

"Let's go ladies!" She called as she slipped gingerly into the front seat. I climbed in the back and Bella slid in the passenger seat.

"How far is your cousin's house?" Bella asked as Rose drove down our street.

"Not far. Maybe about ten, fifteen minutes from here." She replied. I looked out the window as she drove farther away from the comforts of our condo.

"How come we've never met him?" Bella asked. Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"He's been in Texas for the past few years. He just came back a couple weeks ago." She said as she turned onto a road that I didn't recognize. The area around here was more wooded and secluded.

"That's neat. Does he live down there or something?" Bella questioned.

"He grew up there, but his parents met and were married here. He's living in what once was his paternal grandparents' house." Rose said. She turned again, but this time she turned onto a private lane.

"Are his parents around here too?" Bella asked. She was full of questions this evening.

"No. They died six years ago. One of his dad's gas well workers dropped a cigarette or something and the whole thing exploded. His dad and mom were in the office at the time. It caught fire and burned too fast for them to get out. He was in his senior year of college when it happened." She said. If it was his parents, then it was her uncle and aunt. Poor Rose and poor him. I can't imagine having to lose my parents. And at the same time?

"That's sad." Bella remarked quietly.

"Yeah, but he got a huge settlement and now has all the rights to the company his dad started. He's actually a multi-millionaire. His parents also left him a lot of money in some trust fund." She said.

"Must be nice." I said. Rose smiled in the rear view mirror.

"I'm sure. Just wait until you see his house." She turned on the last part of the lane. We were now pretty far back in the woods. "Look out the right side of the car when we get to the end of this wooded section."

We drove a little bit farther and she turned on to a private drive way that led to a beautiful white house. It was huge, to put it in simple terms. There was a big wraparound porch with a glider by one of the many widows on the main story. The front door was a huge black monstrosity that contrasted perfectly with the white of the house and the black shutters on the second story. The lawn was perfectly manicured. The bushes trimmed, the flowers arranged perfectly in the small garden along the front of the house, event the small weeping cherry trees in the front by the walk way looked perfect.

Rose pulled into the driveway. It must have twenty cars parked on it and it still had room.

"This is like a story book!" Bella exclaimed as she got out of the car and looked at the house.

"Yes, it is. Come on girls, let's go." Rose walked elegantly up to the front of the house. She opened the door and we all stepped in after her. Christmas music played from the Bose surround system speakers placed strategically around the room. The place was full of people I recognized from school and other places around town.

If I thought the outside of the house looked nice, the inside looked twice as good. When you first walk through the door, the hall braches out in two directions. The living room appears to be towards the left and another room, sort of like an entertainment room or den, is to the right. There is another door farther down the hall to the left. I'm assuming it to be either a bathroom or a small office. The kitchen appears to be down the hall to the right and a stair case in located in the living room. The whole main floor of the house is decorated nicely.

"Do you see your cousin?" I asked Rose, and she shook her head.

"Nope. But I see Emmett!" She called out his name and he looked over, waved and walked over to meet us.

"Hey Babe. How are you?" He kissed her lightly after he asked her how she was doing.

"I'm doing fine. How are you?" She asked. He looked her up and down and smiled.

"I'm doing much better now that you're here." She playfully slapped his arm.

"Is Edward here?" Bella asked.

"Right here, Love." He said from behind us. Bella jumped slightly before turning around and jumping into his arms.

I didn't want to intrude on their moment, so I made up some lame excuse about going to the kitchen to get something to drink. Nobody paid me much attention as I made my way down the hall and into the kitchen. There were a few sodas and a punch bowl sitting on the counter. I decided to play it safe and grabbed a Seven Up. I wasn't about to risk drinking spiked punch. I took my bottle of Seven Up and made my way back down the hall and back to the door. I looked in the living room and saw Bella, Rose, Edward, and Emmett dancing to some song. I decided I wanted to go and sit on the porch glider. I hadn't been on one since I went to visit my grandparents when I was twelve. I missed those days. The days when nothing mattered but Grandma's cookies and Grandpa's comments about something in the newspaper.

I opened the door and stepped out on the porch. It was cold and the breeze that swept through helped nothing. I went over to the glider and sat down. I had a perfect view of the yard and the property across the lane that I could only assume he owned too. I opened my soda and took a few sips from it. The drink was cold and another breeze passed through, causing me to shiver and goose bumps to multiply on my skin.

"You look cold." A voice said from the doorway. I turned to look and saw the most handsome guy walk out onto the porch. He was tall; probably about six foot something, and was very muscular but lean. He was less built than Emmett, probably closer in size to Edward, but his muscles were perfect. He had sandy blonde hair that fell over his ice blue eyes. He wore simple black slacks and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his glorious arms.

"Just a little." I replied, not knowing what to say to him. He walked over to me and motioned to the glider.

"May I sit?" He asked gently. I nodded dumbly. I was going to get to sit next to this guy. This incredibly handsome guy. He sat gently next to me, his arm brushing mine slightly, causing more goose bumps to rise. "Are you sure you're not cold?" He asked again.

"No, I'm fine." I replied again, not even looking at him. I continued to watch the grass grow in the front yard.

"I'm Jasper." He said casually, extending his hand over to mine.

"I'm Alice." I said back. I lifted my hand to shake his. He held on to mine a little longer than necessary. He looked into my eyes and I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks. I've never blushed for anyone before. Except for maybe Rose and Bella when they ask embarrassing questions. I felt the need to break the silence. "Isn't it pretty tonight?"

"Yes. It certainly is." He said as he released my hand and looked out across the lawn.

"Do you know the person who owns this house?" I asked. He nodded, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I should. That's kind of why I'm here. And what about you? How'd you wind up here?" He asked.

"My friend Rosalie Hale invited me. Her cousin owns the house." I said.

"Oh, you're Rosalie's friend." He said as he turned back to look at me.

"Yes…" I trailed off, not knowing what he was getting at.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie's cousin."

"So, you own the house?" I asked as he nodded. "You're the millionaire?" I asked, he nodded. "You're the one that grew up in Texas?" I asked, he nodded.

"You sure know a lot about me. What else did she say?" He asked, a small smile coming to his face.

"Not much. Other than the fact that your parents owned an oil company in Texas and they died tragically and now you live in your paternal grandparents' house."

"She sure told you a lot about me." He remarked again.

"No more than usual. She tells us a lot about people she wants us to meet." I explained.

"She wanted you to meet me?" He sounded amused.

"She wants us to meet everybody."

"Tell me about yourself." He said.

"What?"

"Well, you know so much about me, why don't you tell me about you. Let's even out the playing field, shall we?" His smile was too much to resist.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Twenty five." I replied.

"Schooling?" He asked.

"Forks Elementary school. Forks Middle School. Forks High School. University of Washington." I said.

"Major?"

"Fashion Design." He chuckled then cleared his throat.

"Is that what you want to do?" He asked.

"Yes. I see nothing wrong with it. It brings in money." I said. He nodded.

"Parents?" He asked.

"They live in Forks. Married for thirty three years." I said. He smiled a sad smile.

"Friends?"

"Bella, Rose, Edward, and Emmett." I said. He laughed.

"Only four?"

"Yep. You?"

"I have a few friends back in Texas, but nobody here. Rose is my cousin. So she doesn't count." He smiled again.

"Oh." What's wrong with having your cousin for a friend?

"What about relationships?" He asked. Let's not go there. Please. Please. Please.

"Besides friends and parents?" I asked, trying to down play it.

"Romantic relations. Boyfriends? Or, girlfriends?" He asked.

"I've never had an actual boyfriend. I've been on dates, but they've never worked out." I said. I blushed, admitting the fact that I was single at twenty five. I always hung out with Rose and Bella, but they had boyfriends and it made me feel like a fifth wheel. He reached out and brushed my hair back, his fingers tracing over my already sizzling cheek.

"That's really quite a shame." He whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

"I-I just keep looking." I tried to regain my train of thought. His hands were so perfect as they brushed my hair back.

"You'll find him. I have no doubt." He whispered as he pulled back slowly.

"That's what I keep telling myself." I mumbled as I tried to regain focus. Here was my guy. I didn't know how, and I certainly didn't know why, but I knew this was him. "What about you?" I asked.

"I'm surprised Rosalie let that detail slip." He laughed.

"She didn't say anything about your love life." I said. He smiled.

"Or lack thereof. No, actually I'm on my own too. I had one girlfriend in high school, but she didn't have much substance and my mother didn't really approve of her, so that was that. All of college was filled with blind dates that never worked out." He said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty seven." He said simply.

"And you're not the least bit upset about not having anyone?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'll find her." He was so confident.

The front door opened. Rose and Emmett stepped out.

"There she is!" Emmett shouted loudly as he pointed at me. Rose shushed him.

"Alice, where have you been? I thought you were getting your drink and coming back to the party?" She asked.

"Rose, it's great to see you." Jasper said as he stood up and went over to hug Rosalie.

"Hey Jasper. How have you been? You've been MIA during the party too. Hanging out with our Alice?" She smiled and winked over his shoulder as she pulled back.

"We've been having a pleasant conversation." He turned and smiled at me before turning back to Rose.

"Oh really? She's really great Jasper. She's smart, and funny, she can cook, she cleans, and really, that's why our condo is so neat, she's-"

"Okay, Rose. I get it. She's great." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"And she's single." Rose said. I swear she was as loud as a fog horn when she was talking about my life.

"Okay, Rose." I said from my spot on the glider. She leaned around Jasper and smiled. She mouthed, 'He's hot, no?' I blushed and she nodded, taking that as a yes.

"Rose, baby, let's go back to the condo?" Emmett started kissing her neck and I averted my eyes. That was not a great sight.

"Okay. Bye Alice!" She called as they made their way down the front porch stairs and over to Emmett's Jeep. "Take my BMW home! The keys are in your purse in the closet!" She called as she slipped into the passenger side of the Jeep.

I watched Emmett speed out of the driveway and down the lane.

"She can be kind of crazy, huh?" Jasper asked as he turned back around. I nodded.

"I knew she'd leave early. I bet the next people out of there are Edward and Bella." I said. He smiled.

"Would you care to go back in? It's getting colder out here." He said. I nodded. I stood up and he smiled. He reached his hand out and I took it. Why not?

He led me back into the house and Down by Jay Sean was playing on the speakers.

"I love this song!" I said as I started dancing. Lil' Wayne's part came on and I pulled Jasper to come and dance with me. I went down when the song said 'down' and made sure to sway my hips on the way back up. I was having so much fun. Jasper pulled me closer to him until I was flush against his front. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and held me to him as we danced together. We went down together once. When the song ended, he turned me around to face him.

"Alice", he said my name in a way I've never heard. It sounded better than anyway I've ever heard my name said before.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're a great dancer." He said and I could tell that wasn't exactly what he wanted to say. But before I could ask him, Bella came up next to me.

"Alice! There you are! We've missed you." She gave me a big hug before looking at Jasper. "Hi! I'm Bella, and you are?"

"Rosalie's cousin. Jasper Whitlock." He extended his hand to hers and she shook it.

"Have you been hanging out with our Alice this whole time?" She asked, a radiant smile spreading across her face.

"I've had the pleasure of keeping her in my company for the majority of the night, yes." He said with a smile. His Southern accent, which I sort of detected earlier, was more prominent during this statement. It was the most alluring sound I've ever heard.

"Wow. Okay, um, Alice?" She asked. I leaned over to see her. "Edward and I are going back to his place. I'll see you tomorrow." In perfect timing Edward appeared next to Bella.

"Good night, Alice. And Jasper, I'm assuming. We'll see you tomorrow." Edward escorted Bella out of the house. I watched them from the screen door as they walked over to Edward's Volvo.

"I guess all your friends left." Jasper said. I shook my head. I moved back from the door and looked him in the eyes.

"I still have one here." I smiled and he grinned back.

The party went on for a few more hours. Jasper and I talked to a few people, but we mainly kept to ourselves, which I liked a lot. He held my hand for most of the time and I was eager to keep letting him hold my hand.

After the last few people left the house, I realized just how beautiful it really was. The living room was a warm tan color. The couches were brown leather and seemed very soft and inviting. The small decorations screamed taste and I wondered how much he actually did on his own. I moved around the living room, picking up plastic cups, napkins, and plates from the floor and tables. I went into the kitchen and started throwing away all the trash that had collected there too.

I was washing down the counters with a sponge when I felt a presence in the room with me. I turned around and saw Jasper leaning on the door frame. He had this cute smirk on his face and his hair had fallen into his eyes.

"You don't have to clean you know." He said as he pushed himself off the frame.

"I know." I replied as I scrubbed a piece of dirt on the counter.

"Then why are you doing it?" He asked as he came up next to me.

"Because. This house is so beautiful and it's a shame to see it so dirty." I said as I rinsed the sponge under the water faucet.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me flush against him.

"Alice?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes?" I got back.

"There's something I've wanted to do all night. Something that hasn't left my mind since I saw you sitting outside."

Before I could answer, before I could even think properly, he spun me around and cashed his lips to mine. The feeling sent sparks through my body and ignited a fire in my low abdomen. His lips were so soft and perfect and ours seemed to fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

All too soon he pulled away. I immediately missed the contact. I was rewarded, however, when he picked me up and sat me on the counter, kissing his way down my neck, across my collar bone, and up to my ear. I moaned slightly when he took my ear lobe between his teeth and bit down slightly.

"Oh God, Jasper." I moaned again. I'd never felt this alive before. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I didn't over step my boundaries, did I?" He asked, confusion evident in his scrunched eyebrows.

"Oh God no. Jasper, I want this. I _need_ this." I gestured with my hand between our bodies.

"Good. Cause I have no intentions of stopping." His warm hands trailed up my legs, smoothing over my calves, and massaging my thighs. He stopped right above my knees, right where the fabric of my dress stops.

"Move it." I moaned, when he looked me in the eyes. "Move it…"

He took the ends and folded them over themselves, before losing patience and hiking the skirt up as far as it will go without making me move.

I bucked my hips up and kept them raised, allowing him to slide my skirt back completely, listening to him gasp as he takes his first look at my red lace boy shorts that are soaked through with my juices. And it's all because of him.

"God Alice. You're so wet." He groaned, taking a big breath, "You smell so good."

"It's all because of you." I mumbled. His eyes snapped back to mine, the once pale, ice blue eyes of his were transformed into a dark, almost sapphire color. He took one more look at me before crashing his lips back to mine. His tongue swiped over my bottom lip, once, twice, harder that time. I parted greedily, wanting to taste his mouth, wanting to feel his tongue tango with mine.

His to tongue dove in, exploring every crevice of my mouth that he could possibly reach. I run mine underneath of his, tasting his sweet taste, imagining how good he tastes elsewhere. He pulls back slowly, giving us both the oxygen we need so dearly.

"While I'd love to just take you here and now, I don't think it's nearly as comfortable as the other places in this house," He smiled crookedly, his voice deep

"Then take me to them. Hurry," I gasped as he picks me up bridal style and bolts out of the kitchen, running through the living room and up the stairs, his lips never leave my skin, trailing kisses the whole time from my lips to my ear and across my collar bone like he'd done before.

He set me down on the landing of the upstairs hallway. "This is my room." He opens the door and leads me slowly into the monstrous master bedroom.

I stepped inside and saw the huge king sized bed that dominated the center of the room. Moonlight from outside cast a beautiful glow around the room. Before I could look at anything else, Jasper had me spun around facing him for a brief second before he crashed his lips to mine.

I pushed myself forward, my whole body pressed tightly against his. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my ankles behind the small of his back. His erection was now just inches from my throbbing center. Jasper's hands hastily unzipped my dress, and it pooled around my waist. I unlocked my ankles, letting Jasper's strong arms support me, as I let my green dress fall to the floor. Jasper's eyes ran appreciatively over my nearly naked body.

"Do you like?" I asked, doing a little twirl.

"Probably too much," he mumbled quietly before reaching his hand out slowly towards me. He took a step closer, closing the small distance between us. He reached behind me and unhooked my red lace bra with very skillfully hands. I let the straps slide down my shoulders and relished in the warmth his hands gave on my back.

He kept eye contact with me for a few seconds before looking down at my chest. I heard his sharp intake of breath as his eyes took me in.

I moved my hands to his shirt, and unbuttoned it, pushing it aside to reveal hardened abs and a perfect V leading down into his pants. I gasped and let my eyes roam shamelessly over his chest.

"Do you approve?" _Is he kidding? Of course I approve!_ I looked up to see if he was being serious and saw a smirk on his lips. I licked mine, and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, something I'd picked up from Bella. He moaned and once again his lips were attached to mine. Only they were more urgent now. My lips were pressed so tightly against his; I could already tell that they'd be swollen later. He parted my lips forcefully with his tongue and I moaned into his mouth. I pulled back quickly and unzipped his jeans. I pushed them down quickly and saw that his erection was straining against his silk boxers. He picked me up suddenly, not giving me the chance to free him completely.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed down his neck as he walked us farther into the room. I licked him right behind his ear and he let out a throaty growl. _Note to self: Use that often!_ By the way his cock twitched against my inner thigh, I knew it was a huge turn on for him.

Jasper all but threw me down on the bed. He knelt next to hit and pulled me towards him by my ankles.

"These _must_ go," he grabbed onto the edges of my boyshorts and ripped them off of me. I gasped as the cool air in the room hit my throbbing and soaking wet center. He ran two of his fingers along my wet folds before lifting them to his mouth, and tasting my juices. He growled again and bent his heas down, running his tongue along my folds, and making my hips buck up toward his mouth. My whole body was begging for more, and he was just teasing.

"Relax, Alice," Jasper chuckled, before delving his tongue between my folds, and flicking it against my clit. I moaned, and rand my fingers through his hair, grabbing the ends and pulling him closer to me.

He slipped two fingers inside me, and began thrusting them in and out, sucking my clit between his lips.

"Fuck...Jasper… more!" I moaned out. His fingers curled slightly, hitting me in just the right spot. He continued his ministrations on my clit and I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach. "I'm so close," I moaned again.

"Come for me, Alice," He whispers, his warm breath running up and down my folds. I come and feel his tongue lap up all of my juices.

"I need you now, Jasper, please," I was begging, and I knew that he must have some kind of power because I hardly ever beg.

He tilts his head to me, and pushes off his boxers. Kissing up my torso and taking a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He takes the harden peak between his teeth, and bites down gently, making me cry out softly. My core was throbbing painfully and I ached for him. No one has made me feel this desperate for their touch before.

He positioned himself at my entrance, and looked into my eyes. Kissing me gently on the lips and then on my nose before he pushed his entire length into me. He waited while my body adjusted to his huge size. I bucked my hips and he thrust out and then back in, in one fluid movement.

"Fuck!" I cried out, my eyes rolling to the back of my head and my chest arching up to meet his.

Jasper continued to thrust in and out of me, and I ran my hands down his back, scraping my nails all the way down, and then back up, in time with each thrust.

"Alice, I'm so close," he panted thrusting harder and faster as he got closer to his own climax.

"Me too," I managed to get out in between my shallow breaths.

I felt the coil tighten and explode once again and he followed soon after, spilling his hot seed inside of me.

Moving my hands over his shoulders and to his chest, I pushed slightly, and in one movement I was riding him. I lifted my hips up, and slid back down on him. Jasper positioned a hand between us, and began to rub my clit between his fingers. I was going to have another orgasm. That would be three in a row. No one had ever done that to me before.

His eyes fluttered closed. His free hand moved gently up my stomach and to my breast. He massaged it gently, before pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I felt my walls tighten around his hard length. He could feel it too, because he started thrusting up into me, hitting me in the right spot again and again.

My walls clamped down around him, and my entire body trembled on top of his. I threw my head back as my body shook with my orgasm.

"Oh, God Alice!" He shouted as he released once again into me. I rode out my orgasm over him. I collapsed on his chest, a heaved, my lungs being filled slowly with ragged, shallow, breaths.

"Fuck," Jasper said, his chest heaving also.

"That was amazing," I sighed, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. I felt him go ridged underneath me. "What's wrong?" I turned my head to look into his eyes, the moonlight shinning off of them, making them a beautiful shade of blue.

"I didn't use protection! I'm such an idiot. I fucked it all up. Shit," he groans and thrown his head back on the pillow.

"It's okay, I'm on the pill," I explain, leaning up to kiss him again.

"This was the best damn Christmas present ever," he says, and kisses me one more time.

**Thoughts would be nice, seeing as how that was my first lemon. Thanks, for all of your support!**

**Before you ask, no, I do not kill the parents in all of my stories. This one was actually partially completed BEFORE I started the story ****Tread Softly and Take Big Leaps****. **

**Thanks for your support!**

**Aly**


End file.
